Unlikely Search
by Immatureboys
Summary: While missing in action, Ken embarks on a search for his long lost friend, but in the meantime Ryu has his own situation. What will be the final fate for this Wondering Warrior?
1. In the aftermath that followed

Author' note: Hey guys, here is what you've all been waiting for. I have not forgotten this story. I apologize for the delay; writers block is a killer and had very busy mouths. Also keeping in mind, this is still in development so I don't know how many chapters this will run for, it may be shorter then my last stories. But we will see. Since I know most of you have been dying to see what happens next on a good story and believe me, I'm the same way. Either way, thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Almost a year had passed since the disappearance of both Pandora and the well renowned fighter. Angry, disappointed, and satisfied fighters were that the Pandora's Box was long gone. It contained many mysterious and puzzles to be unlocked. However, Ryu was the only one who confronted the box himself. And he faced a threat far worst then Akuma.

Many of the fighters had returned to their daily lives after Pandora's disappearance. Neither or talked or even ask questions about the box. It was nothing more but a faded memory to them. Still after their journey, they felt that they accomplished much more then they realized.

Strength, power, greed, satisfaction, world saving, finding love-ones and end corruption were the intentions of the fighters who had hunted for the box. Whether their intentions were pure, the box always found darkness within their hearts. Like a drug, Pandora had an addiction to violent encounters. And it spread all over the world.

Remembering back at the South Pole, Ken called out to Ryu who was very far away. Ryu could not see nor hear him. He felt Pandora wrapped around his body like woman. Ken tried to rush to Ryu, but could not catch him.

He cried desperately. "Ryu!"

Ken's eyes snapped opened on to be awakened by the Mel's crying. "I got this." Ken said holding back his wife Eliza. Rocking around, he held Mel into his arms. Fortunately, it was only a nightmare same with Ken. While Ken held Mel, Mel stared at Ryu's picture with Ken.

"Daddy, where is Uncle Ryu?" Mel inquired.

Ken didn't know how to answer. He certainly did not want to tell Mel the bad news. "He is training somewhere Mel trying to get stronger and stronger. You know how determined he always is."

"Don't you miss him?" Mel asked burying his head in Ken's chest.

Ken rubbed his soft head. "Everyday Mel, I worry about him. But I'm sure we will see him again. And this time I will beat him." As Ken told himself and Mel, even if he was really not sure if Ryu was truly okay. Still for the sake of Juri and Ingrid, he had to be hopeful no matter what. Even if there was no trace, he refused to believe Ryu was gone for good.

In the meantime, Juri spent nearly a whole day working on her strength and technique. She pounded the punching bag like roaring jackhammer, thus ignoring the pain she was doing to her hands and feet. The bag was just about ready to come down. And even her eyes were starting to show obvious redness.

Luckily, she was just glad that her daughter was not her to see her. As protective as she was with Ingrid, she suffered the most throughout that day. She wanted to work hard on her strength and getting Ryu back. On the final hit, the bag flew to the wall.

She collapsed on the ground to catch a quite breath, not paying attention to the soreness in her body. The sweat had drenched her body to the point where her clothes was starting to stick.

"You know there is a such thing as overtraining. I know a lot is going through your mind, but you should not push yourself this hard." Ken reminded her passing by the Dojo.

Eliza was the first to help Juri on her feet, ignoring the smell of sweat. Because of Juri's body wore out from training, Eliza had to be her personal care taker. Ken and Eliza knew she was pushing herself to the limit as they noticed the exhausted look on her face. And her body was not obvious to notice.

"Your daughter is worried about you, so let's get you inside and all cleaned up." Eliza said. "At least think about your daughter of what you're doing."

With little choice, Juri nodded.

Like the intense training Juri stood with an emotionless face. She didn't know whether to feel sadness, anger, remorseful or regretful as the water rushed down from her face to her body. The water mixed with tears from her eyes. There was so much on the fighters mind.

As she got out, Juri slipped on sweat pants and sleeveless shirt. After Juri was freshening up, Eliza took the time to patch up her feet and arms. Both parts were wounded, covered in bruises and cuts all from pounding the punching bag constantly. Juri barely even paid attention to Ingrid happily cuddled within Juri's lap. Still all she could do is comfort her own daughter.

It was like Juri was dead inside. Juri just rubbed Ingrid little head with ease. Ken and Eliza held concerned looks on their faces as they seen Juri. Clearly, there was no interaction between Juri and Ingrid.

Eliza pulled Ken away from Juri's room to have private talk with her husband. "Ken I'm very worried about Juri."

"I know, so am I. but what else can we do?" Ken placed his elbow on the wall. "She's obviously going through a lot on her mind. The least we could do is help her work through her pain."

"Your right, but still what are we going to do?" Eliza nodded in reply. "We don't know where Ryu is."

"No, but there may be someone why may know. It's a hunch but it's better than nothing."

* * *

"Your will be destined for great things if you put your mind to it. Your heart is as clear as the crystal bells." Rose read someone fortune through palm reading.

"Thank you very much, my luck is changing already." The person cheered walking out of the door.

"Hey there Rose, what's going on?" Ken greeted the Fortune Teller.

Rose was both surprised and mystified by Ken's sudden appearance in Italy. Having flown on a private plane, Ken made his way to Italy. He knew Rose was close to Ryu, so if someone had to know something it would be her or so he thought. Inside her secret chambers full of mystic artifacts, Rose invited Ken for some tea and rice cakes.

"Fancy place you have here, love the decorations." Ken complimented.

"What brings you here Ken Masters? I highly doubt you came to see me for a friendly visit."

"Nothing gets passed you huh?" Ken set his cup down. "Then, I'll get right to the chase."

After having explained the whole situation to Rose, the Fortune Teller put her thoughts looking out the window. With both hand behind her back, she struggled with the right words to say. As she took a breath, she sat back down with Ken.

"I'm afraid even if you ask me such a thing Ken. Even I don't know where Ryu is at this very moment." Rose regrettably said with head down.

"But how is that, I mean you always said that he was the one and always kept an eye on him?"

"Yes, I did make a spiritual connection with Ryu's Chi. But ever since the disappearance of both him and Pandora, I cannot feel him anymore. Even after traveling back to the South Pole, there is still no signs of Ryu. It's like our connection has been severed. I can no longer sense him."

Ken signed in disappointment. "So I guess even you can't do anything about it?"

"I'm sorry I could not be of help." Rose placed her hand on Ken's shoulder. "Believe me, you are not the only one who wants to find him. Wherever he is I pray that he is safe."

"Mr. Kazama, your twelve o clock appointment is here." The female secretary reminded Jin.

"Yes thank you, send him in please." Jin replied on the speaker phone.

"Hey Jin, how's everything lately?" Ken greeted with his friendly personality.

Jin took a sigh and replied. "I've had better days Masters. We're still recovery from that hard fought battle, both from Shadaloo and the G-Corporation."

Ken crossed his arms. "I bet those two nutjobs were disappointed on the outcome of this battle."

"Yes, they were. And they were not going to let it go unpunished. Since Ryu was not around, the decided to take it out on the Mishima-Zaibatsu. But I planned ahead." Jin explained. "In exchange for pardon from Interpol, I gave Chun Li and Cammy leads to both organizations to make an official arrest. They won't be making any more attacks for some time now since their organizations are crippled. But I highly doubt that will be the last I hear or Bison or Kazuya. Anyway; have you heard anything from Ryu lately? Chun Li even expresses concern for his well being."

Ken shook his head. "No, and I was hoping you might know something."

Jin accessed his videos. "I have surveillance footage from Ryu's battle with Ogre and just after his disappearance. But not much information is known at this time. And without any samples from Pandora, the mystery grows even further."

"Hey Jin, I don't suppose you can lend me a copy of your footage of Ryu?"

"Fine, good luck trying to find something because I've scanned through the videos many times already," Jin said lending his touch screen Ipad to Ken.

"Mr. Kazama, your next appointment is here with the board." The secretary reminded Jin from the speaker.

"Our business is concluded Ken, therefore you must leave. I'll keep you informed of any progress." Jin said leading Ken out the door.

As Ken left the office, he wondered through the outskirts of Tokyo Japan. As far as the country had gone, everything was all the same. While on his scroll, he came across the two teenage girl dukeing it out with one another. Asuka and Lili had fought on the typical school grounds, much to the amusement of the other students.

"What the hell is this all about Lili?" Asuka demanded parrying Lili's attacks.

"Because of your inability to keep up with me, Pandora is now lost and I'm faced with a disappointed father. I knew it was a mistake to bring you along this mission."

Asuka continued to fight Lili. "Shut the hell up; you've been doing this for weeks now. And if I recall correctly, you're the one who dragged me on this mission. I was just curious about the box and nothing more. I didn't really care who got it at all."

"I'm making you take full responsibility for your incompetents." Lili announced.

"Incompetent, are you calling me stupid?"

"That's exactly what I said, unless your puny brain can't comprehend."

"Ugh, why me!?" Asuka shouted from the top of her lungs. One could only imagine others misery in the aftermath of this quest.

Ken's surprise only grew further as he came across another familiar face. While wondered through the streets of Tokyo, she came running to him like local fangirl. Sakura Kasugano, wearing track shirts and t-shirt, had appeared with bag of groceries.

"Sakura," Ken greeted the young teenager.

Through reminiscing in pleasant conversation between the two friends and exchanging much pleasantries, Sakura was also faced with the unfortunately news of Ryu's disappearance. Like the others, she was also deeply worried from her heart on Ryu's sake. And not knowing where he was or what he's doing only made her worry more along the way. But at the very least, she did not let this tragedy get her down.

Each day, she had trained to get stronger and stronger to reach up to Ryu. All she could do now is hope and pray, since her fate in Ryu was absolute. Even if Sakura said "she is fine" Ken could still see the sight redness in her eyes, indicating she was crying. And even Ken felt like crying, knowing loss of his best friend and rival. But he or Sakura believe one bit that he was dead.

After seeing Sakura off at her home, Ken looked directly at the sky and wondered. "Ryu, where are you? Can't you see everybody misses you?"


	2. The world of the unknown

Back in the midst of the unknown world, Ryu wondered through the bright colored forest. In the world where he was in, there was no telling if it was day or night. Not knowing where he was going, he followed the path of light hoping to be the end of the tunnel. As he cut through the brushes, all he found was another aura lit sky. The indications were clear that Ryu was not in Japan anymore. From his thoughts, he could not be Heaven or Hell.

He felt the dirt soil within his palms. He may have not been Master Gouken, but he still had his Keen Warrior senses. The energy in the dirt had similar presence to Pandora. Only the dirt was much more calm and peaceful. So there had to be positive aroma in the area. At least so Ryu had thought.

Still nothing had stopped him from pursuing the ongoing path. Despite not knowing where he was going, he still went to the straight path ahead. Like following the yellow brick road, he followed the light connecting to the aura lit sky.

To his utter surprise, he stumbled across another dead end. It was another place of flying rocks. He didn't know where he was going or even what he was even searching for.

Curious and curious, the dragon warrior continued on his unknown path to just about anywhere in this dimension. There was no time to stop or ask for directions, not that anybody else was here. All there was to follow was a straight light, but where it leads is unknown. And it was uncertain if it would actually be the way out.

As Ryu leaped onto another platform, an image had appeared right in front of him. After a few flashes, the image turned into his late Master Gouken. Ryu was almost at a loss for words on this outcome. "Master, is that really you?" Ryu inquired. "What does all of this mean?"

Of course there was no response, all Gouken did was struck his bread and watch silently. Knowing his master, he was always very unpredictable with his lessons and techniques. And it was always up to either Ryu or Ken to figure it out for themselves. Gouken had faced the other direction, and thus the image started to vanish. It may have not been much, but at least Ryu had clue, even if it could lead nowhere.

"If that is the path, then I shall travel there, wherever it leads to." Ryu said. Gripping his fist, he set off in his path. While traveling on the desolated route, he felt a very familiar wind. The breeze was almost similar to the wind he had embraced back at his master's old temple. And so with deep breath, he consecrated his energy. He did not focus on where he was now, he focus on the wind presence in the air.

He remembered his old master's words. Gouken had instructed Ryu as a child. "Sometimes you must focus on what is inside your eyesight rather then what is outside, because sometime even your sight can deceive you."

* * *

As he felt his heart tremble a beat or two, Ryu kept his eyes closed. As he eyes snapped back opened, he found himself back at an old and advance laboratory. And S.I.N weapon known as, BLECE, was right in front of him, yet it did not seem to suck away any KI.

Before he could take another deep breath, a hand grabbed him by the neck. "You possess such great power, and yet you do not even use it. You're pathetic!" in front of the Dragon Warrior appeared the head of S.I.N and Bison's project, Seth.

Glancing at the android, Ryu had remembered his encounter with Seth. He could even still feel the beating from his chest. Still, it was not a first time Ryu had faced off with inhuman opponents.

"Your obsession for power will be your greatest failure Seth." Ryu went into his fighting stance.

Seth chuckled as he was ready to fight. "We will see if those words of yours really hold up to your strength."

As the final device had dropped, Seth and Ryu begin to clash fist with one another. The sounds of their fist echoed like pounding drum at ceremony. Knowing their skilled abilities, one punch was enough to shatter a big rock into pieces. Even if they were different, their physical and mental strength were completely and evenly matched.

As both fighters took large back leap, Seth prepared for his projectile attack. With a swing of one arm, he launched out a Sonic-Boom. The move was different from Guile, but very fast and swift. While still on his feet, Ryu was able to endure the attack with just his arms crossing his chest and smoke burning from his arms.

Seth took a grin coming at Ryu with ramming shoulder-charge-headbutt. While his guard was down, Seth grabbed Ryu and slammed him to the hard metal ground. As Seth grabbed Ryu once again, Ryu parried his next move with his fast hurricane kick. The assault had continued as Ryu blasted his Hadouken at the android and went for more well balanced kicks.

"Not bad, but try this." Seth challenged. Seth extended his arms for strike. It did not take an expert to know that fighting technique.

When Seth's arms were down, Ryu went for the special uppercut known as his Sho-Ryu-Ken.

Ryu efforts for a second Sho-Ryu-Ken Seth had failed as Seth had countered with his move version of the move, only more impact.

Ryu wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned.

"What's so amusing?" Seth inquired annoyed by that cocky grin on Ryu's face.

"I see your still imitating moves from others Seth. And I can see why; you're too scared yourself to learn anything, so you just see the even way out of things. Your failure and inability to really put yourself in situation like this is almost laughable. You're just a pale imitation of fighters trying to copyright everything you see to suit your own benefit." Ryu explained.

Angry, Seth charged in for another attack. "You dare to know anything about me!" Seth pounded Ryu against the wall like cornering a boxer. While feeling the pain from his arms and stomach, Ryu was stuck to the wall. The more impact Ryu felt, the more the wall begin to crack.

When the final punch connected, the wall had shattered. Within a millisecond, Ryu ducked down and preformed another Sho-Ryu-Ken, but only with close range and mighty impact. He concentrated all of his KI energy into this one blow. Seth could feel his jaw shaking like a rusty metal. And for the finale, Ryu concentrated his remaining KI to another Hadouken blast that sent Seth flying to the other wall.

No matter how much Seth wanted to fight back, his body and strength had said something else. He was unable to fight, nor move freely. And even the yin-yang spree in his stomach was cracked in multiple areas. Seth did not care, however his body was damage. Seth persistent stubbornness wanted him to fight more. He could still hear his inner voice saying "more, more, I want to fight more" Echoing through his metal brain.

Ryu took his stance crossing his arms. Even if Seth had said, Ryu already knew it was over no matter what. He watched the android fall flat on his face as he stood in victory. And thus the image and environment was had vanished out of place. But this was not to be expected as Ryu thought.

The quietness was then interrupted by the sound of awkward clapping. To Ryu non-surprise, a ghostly image of a wise female maiden appeared down below his level. "Impressive young warrior, you have passed the first test of my trials."

"Trials? I don't understand." Ryu asked.

"Off course not, allow me to explain." The maiden showed Ryu different images of his battles. "Ever since my arrival here on earth, I have been watching your progress Ryu. You have sparked my interest as well as your offspring. You and many fighters have power unlike any other, and I came here in search of that power to see and deem worthy of my remedy, which means I already know why you are here."

"Wait, does that mean you are…?" Ryu paused.

"Yes, I am Pandora, and you are in my realm."

After that day, Ryu mind was official blown. He could only imagine more mysterious upon this new world, let alone turn of events to be unfolded.


	3. The Pandora Trials

"So you are really Pandora as said in the Geek legends?" Ryu inquired sitting by the campfire. Odd he felt about talking to a ghostly spirit, but compared to his previous adventures, this came as no surprise. But one thing was sure; he was most definitely not in Japan anymore let alone earth. Just being around or even in Pandora was starting to make him shake inside.

Nonetheless, mysterious and secrets were only yet to be discovered within.

"Yes dear Ryu, this is my realm. For years, I have been searching for the perfect warrior worthy of my remedy, which means I also know about the Dark Hadou. That is always your everyday struggle against that dark power."

"I don't get it. There had to be other fighters more pure then I am, so why me?"

Pandora gave chuckle. "You doubt your inner power way too often Ryu, but not your physical strength. But I have witness your true strength shine throughout the battlefields." Pandora replied showing Ryu images of his previous fights with human and non-human opponents. "That is why I have chosen you to participate in my trials, few are chosen by me, so you should be rather fortunate. These tests will not only test your strength, but your skills, power, mind and body of a true fighting warrior. You have the potential to reach your goal as true master Ryu, to be on equal grounds as your Master Gouken."

"And if I fail these tests?"

"Then I'm afraid it will result in your demise, you will be forever trapped here of all eternity, living as nothing more but a spirit. Off course the choice is yours after all."

Considering Ryu's current predicament, he had little to no choice as he felt the glowing soil ground. As he faced the other direction, he took a few minutes to think. As he glanced at the night sky, he saw images of his friends and family. All of their joyless smiling faces all looked down upon him.

From everyone, he remembered his encounter and time with them. These times would include, his team up with Chun Li to bring down Shadaloo and S.I.N, Ryu's sparing match with Sakura, old rival matchup with Ken, his first mighty battle with the Muay-Thai king, his first awkward, but pleasant encounter with Juri Han, and the holding his beautiful daughter, Ingrid, inside his strong arms.

These memories were like a disease that would not go away, no matter how much he was cured. So even if he was lost forever, one thing he could never ever leave behind was his precious memoires. It would never go away even if he died. Still Ryu was both determined and uncertain about the path ahead of him. It was the path leading to a true warrior.

When he returned, Ryu faced Pandora with the same fierce warrior face. "I will endure these trials Pandora as long as I'm assured my return upon my family and friends back to my world."

"Off course; you have my word. Your first test is along that path ahead where the light shines, good luck Ryu." Pandora led as she had already vanished.

Taking a deep breath, and tightening his headband, Ryu exclaimed. "Here goes nothing."

As the light pointed the way, Ryu charged at the light like it was an enemy. In this world, no longer was Ryu physical strength and stamina limited from the outside world. It was instead altered. Some of the time, he would feel either stronger or even weaker. In Pandora's realm, anything was just about possible.

* * *

As he reached the light, he dropped down below. And then with a burst of light, he was back in present time. But he already knew on first glance that it was nothing more but an illusion. However, that was not the only thing that had changed in this test. Ryu found himself from reverted back to a kid, around the age of fourteen and up.

Ryu's Master Gouken stood in front of him. "What's a matter boy? Can't you keep this up? I would have thought your encounter with wild animals would at least toughen you."

"Master Gouken," Ryu called out.

As Gouken stroke his beard, he ordered Ryu. "On your feet boy, there is much training to get done." From the familiar atmosphere, it almost felt very real. From the hard smooth soil, to the flowing leaves, Ryu felt the winds coursing through his body. He didn't know why he was a child, but figured this had to be part of the test.

So all he could do is followed along with his Master Gouken. While on his quest, he stumbled across the waterfall. It was the same waterfall that his master had trained him under. The waterfall had the same two boulders hanging from the pound. As the two sat on the limited spaced bounder, little Ryu found it to be very unbalanced, that eventually resulted in him falling into the water.

No Laugher or sighing occurred to Ryu's misfortunate as Gouken watched try to climb the boulder again. With brashness and impulsiveness could stop his rash attempts to balance himself on the giant rock. After multiple splashes, Gouken finally helped Ryu on his feet.

"You use too much haste, Ryu. Why don't you try climbing it with ease?" Gouken ordered.

It was just as he remembered as a student of Gouken, starting out very rusty and very impulsive. He would always rush into things without a moment's notice. Even with his fighting techniques, it still showed rashness within. After Ryu took his final kick towards the tree, Gouken finally took a hopeless sigh. Before Ryu could throw a punch, Gouken had already stopped his blow.

"You are just as rash as you lacked as always." Gouken lectured.

"But you have to defend if an enemy is coming at you." Little Ryu replied.

"Yes that is true." Gouken tapped his own head. "But it also requires a calm and quick mind. You don't just react on anything that comes your way." Gouken struck Ryu with strong palm. "You need to predict your foe, before they predict you."

Ryu attacked Gouken only to find himself in the dirt.

"Gouken stroked his beard again. "That was sloppy. And you call yourself my apprentice?" Now Gouken was just gloating. Ryu was not pleased with his calmness in this fight as it made him attack Gouken once more. Yet again, it had ended with him being pounded and even tossed into the river.

This ended up with Gouken scoffing and leaving little Ryu in the water. No matter how much Ryu wanted to fight, his body would not let him. Whether it was his own fear or the pain in his body, it still would not allow him to move. It was like being frozen.

As he sat still, Master Gouken's words echoed through his head. "Predict your foes movement, before they predict you," were the last words Gouken had left Ryu before he started attacking once more? For that, Ryu remembered his first nonhuman opponent through the Forest Mountains. Faced off against the brick of death, he stood tall against the mountain bear. With every strike of the claw, it ripped his flesh.

Ryu was prepared to fight on, but a deadly fist run through the creature's skull, and thus killing him instantly. The warrior had Karate Gi with an incredible dark aura that made animals and humans cringe. And his hair nearly covered up both eyes. The warrior clenched his blood covered fist. "Foolish child; a true martial artist has no need for mercy upon the weak. Patients and hesitations are no use in the battlefield. "

Ryu was almost at shock for words as he met Akuma. Just the very sight of him made his body tense up more the usual. Nevertheless, in a way he was right, but Ryu did not want to strike mercilessly without warning like Akuma. As he looked at his fist once more, he thought about the possibilities of how powerful he could really become.

"It has been a long time brother. I see your still on that weak path." Akuma greeted.

"Leave at once Akuma!" Gouken ordered.

Akuma took a grin and turned his back. "I leave this little cub in your hands. He will grow up to be strong, maybe strong enough to match me. Only time will tell."

Getting back to reality, Ryu emerged from the water. He found Gouken right in front of him sipping his tea with ease. He either didn't bother with Ryu's presence or didn't realize he was there already. As Ryu took his fight stance against his master, Gouken rose up.

When he launched a palm strike, it was a brief moment to react to his movement. As the strike nearly connected, Ryu quickly blocked the attack. Gouken threw another attack which made Ryu block the blow again. With Ryu's quick thinking, each strike was blocked, parried or even countered. As he endured this training, he felt an intense flow through the movement that made him want to fight some more. Yet, Ryu still could not get a single hit upon his master, his determination kept him going. Now he was starting to truly understand his master's words.

Akuma's influence most had rubbed off on him. That is what he was truly lacking when he was young; patients. The biggest form of the warrior's strength without that, he was nothing. Ryu felt blind let alone stupid, for not seeing it before.

Being knocked to the floor again, Gouken now offered Ryu a hand. "You have passed the test Ryu." And after those words, Ryu had transformed back to his normal adult self. Gouken and Ryu took an honorary bow. And even as an adult, Ryu knew he still had much to learn as he proceeded to the path ahead. Pandora did not even compliment him as she saw him off. But with a smile, she knew there was much more to the wondering warrior that meets the eye. Ryu could only imagine that fate that lies ahead of him.


	4. The Beast within

Through the endless running and pacing, the warrior continued his trials as the ghostly spirit monitored his progress like a video camera. With every step, Ryu was determined grew wanting to conquer these secret trails. Even if he didn't feel worthy, his body, skills, and other fighters had said otherwise.

Still, there was no time to waste as he raced through the blue light leading to his next test. No amount of sweat hesitation, or body breakdown could stop his stubbornness to get through these tests. As the light went to down level, Ryu had done the same. After landing, he found sense another familiar presence in the air. Soon, he started hearing silent muttering. It almost sounded like a chant tan incantation to a spell or even a secret prayer.

As the smoke begin to thicken, Ryu quickly got into his fighting stance. The smoke around the warrior started morphing into another familiar fighter. Levitating in midair and legs crossed, a breath of flame blew suddenly at Ryu. To his non-surprise, the attack did not hurt or even burn him. He suspected as much as he foresaw this test.

As he opened his eyes, he found himself in a little village of India. Houses ran through the dirt.

As he wondered through the modern streets of India, he remembered the times he helped a small growing little village. Being a Good Samaritan he was, he helped them without requiring any form of payment or rewards. Village elders saw purity in his face, but not in his heart.

It was poverty-stricken town as anyone to no one wanted to live in this poor village.

These events got the attention of a wise yoga master. Ryu was anything but surprised to see a man levitating in midair, let alone not notice his surroundings. Judging from the brightness in his eyes, Ryu knew he was in deep meditation as he decided to wait.

As Dhalsim took a deep breath, he stood on his own two bare feet. Ryu stood on his feet as well. "You have arrived as I predicted." Dhalsim said. "So you are the warrior who has defeated Sagat?"

Ryu took a bow. "Master Dhalsim, then you should know why I am here."

"You seek to get stronger, yet you are not satisfied with the strength you already possess. The path most warriors seek has always ended in darkness and be consumed by darkness."

"I know master; that is why I'm trying to overcome that darkness. I feel it growing stronger every day."

Ryu looked again to find Dhalsim not in front of him. As he looked to the side, the Yoga Master was already beside him. "Can you truly fight without taking a life or even hurting someone most dear to you inside?

Ryu was unsure on the question as he stood silent. Even if he was a good fighter, he was in no way perfect. He knew there was darkness in his very core that could not be conquered so easily, but he was not the only one. But never felt like a victim to the darkness.

Akuma had feel into that path long ago, and Ryu wondered everyday if he was next on the list or maybe he was just being paranoid. Before he could think further, a punch came to Ryu's cheek. It came at a complete millisecond that he didn't even see it coming.

"Now then, we shall see if you are ready to be cleanse of darkness?" Dhalsim challenged.

Ryu was set to fight and get rid of the darkness. Knowing the Yoga Master's style of fighting, it was completely unpredictable for the fighter to read his patterns and movement. He found himself missing more blows than ever. Each attack that Ryu had done Dhalsim either dodged normally or bizarrely. Dhalsim body was like gum bending in multiple directions that no human being can imagine.

This gave Dhalsim the chance to make a counter by extending his arms. Knowing his body style, Ryu could not avoid him from a distance. He thought he had him in close-combat, but Dhalsim still held his own against the martial artist. Ryu may have faced opponents that could predict their every move, but no one had an unparalleled pattern like Dhalsim.

It was like fighting a human ragdoll as Ryu found it hard to maneuver around Dhalsim rotating body.

As Ryu threw a hurricane kick, Dhalsim had already disappeared. Knowing his fighting techniques, Ryu kept his eyes peeled in multiple directions. Within an instant, he sense Dhalsim's location as he wasted no time swinging in for a punch. Although the attack was successful, the Yoga Master had already planned ahead for this assault.

With Dhalsim hung on Ryu's massive shoulders, he swung in for a head smash from the top. After one to here pounds, he spun himself on top of Ryu's head like a drill. Ryu had massive headache as he felt the pain from that strange attack. He could almost feel the blood running off his headband.

Still he could not let it get him down as he continued his fight. He felt a desire to fight on even if he didn't know what move to make or even what he was doing. Sure, his habits included not on giving up, but he was not in control at the moment. Each hit was not his own. It was like a puppet controlling his body. He felt a unstable force calling out to him as he fought.

As Ryu charged for the final strike, Dhalsim took a low breath. With a few prayer chants, he concentrated his energy.

"Yoga Flame!" As both cheeks were full, Dhalsim blew a stream of intense flame that had incinerated Ryu in matter of seconds. Or so the young martial artist thoughts as he was engulfed in the flames.

Ryu had felt the flames around him, but it did not burn him. Before he could get back up again, Ryu was already subdued. Now Ryu's body was back to normal as well as his mind. Dhalsim lend Ryu a hand with a smile. "Congratulations Ryu, you have passed the test."

Ryu was confused. "I don't get it, how so? I didn't even win. I lost."

"You should know as well as anyone that fighting isn't always about winning, Ryu. It is all about determination, honor, enlightenment and great understanding." Dhalsim levitated in the air. "Most fight for lots of reasons, whether its glory, power, justice or attention, but everyone has their own goal. And your goal is no different. No fighter is without darkness in their heart, but it is up to the fighter themselves to overcome that darkness within and that is what you had done Ryu. You overcame the beast within. It takes more than a fist to win a fight." Dhalsim took a bow at Ryu and the fighter had done the same.

As the vision ended, Ryu was back in Pandora's world. Thinking back to his words, Ryu glanced at his fist again. He wondered if he would truly conquer the beast within himself or be swallowed up by it. There were many fighters that were taken by their own beast inside, and Ryu wondered if he could be next.

Sitting down quietly, Ryu took a breath in and out peacefully and calmly just like Dhalsim. He had to rid his mind of all worry and stress. No matter how much those feelings tempted his body; he kept himself empty of all worry.

"Are you ready for the next test Ryu?" Pandora inquired hovering above the fighter.

"You have to ask?"


	5. Cooping

It was warm summer's day at the Taekwondo fighter sat on the back porch, with Ryu still on her mind she watched the air blow from the winds. At the same time, she watched Mel and Ingrid play in the backyard together. With their running and laughing, it looked like they were playing a game of tag. It was like dog chasing a cat.

Juri held off of face, one was the bitter look of depression and the other was a minimum amount of happiness. Still it was not the same if she was not as happy as her daughter. Ingrid knew she would see her father one day, but she didn't bother to dwell on it. As tackled down Mel, the two kids erupted in laughter.

Eliza set a drink and took a seat next to Juri. "I know you must be feeling really lonely, but I'm sure Ken is doing his best to try and track down Ryu." Eliza put covered her hands with Juri's. "Just have fate; Ryu is strong just like Ken because they trained under the same master. And knowing Ryu, I'm sure it's going to take more than a curse to really put him down. Just look at Ingrid, I'm sure she's worried deep down, but she doesn't want to see you like this always."

"I really hope so Eliza, because there are some things Ryu has to still figure out for himself." Juri replied then put on a little smile. "Alright for Ingrid sake, I'll at least try to be hopeful."

Eliza smiled back, and then called. "Kids, it's time to eat; come inside and wash your hands."

Pigging out on sandwiches and drink, it was a breath relief that he was able to get some food. It was like energy restoring his body.

As Mel stuffed himself with many peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches and potato chips, Eliza assured him to paste himself as she wiped the food off his mouth. He was almost like his father after a day's training or work. Like Ken, he would often rush to whatever food Eliza had prepared on a plate or stove.

After the final bite, Mel started to feel ill. Eliza patted his back to ease his pressure. "I told you to slow down Mel. You're gonna get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that." Eliza warned while still wiping off his face.

Ingrid enjoyed her meal with ease as Juri had watched her. Even if it was false, she tried to put on a smile for Ingrid's sake. Ingrid missed her father as well, but she did not dwell on it. She wanted to have faith in him, since Ryu was a very skilled Martial Artist. Still, the more Juri stared at her happy expression, the more she admired Ingrid.

"Mommy, is there something wrong?" Ingrid asked with concern.

Juri shook her head. "No dear, I'm fine." Ingrid saw otherwise as she continued to stare at Juri. She didn't need her hidden power to see what was really on Juri's mind. Juri touched the top of Ingrid's head and smiled again. "Sorry Ingrid, mommy just has a lot on her mind. Don't worry about it too much." If only Juri could tell herself that as she embraced Ingrid in her arms. She may have gave a smile on the outside, but the inside still wanted to cry.

* * *

In the meantime, Ken still continued his search for Ryu. Searching multiple temples, Training Dojos, alley corners and hideouts tracked on his cellphone GPS, Ken wanted to be very perfect with his search, even if Ryu actually handled a cellphone well. He knew Ryu was always looking for a fight, so he figured these would be the places he come to be.

Ken only wondered how everyone else was doing as he passed a "Wanted, Dead or Alive" poster of Nina Williams, the skilled professional assassin. They were even offering a reward on her capture, no doubt would draw attention to money grubbing fighters. Well now Ken knew what Nina was doing as he took a sigh at the poster.

"And so the tagteam duo triumphs again." The announcer had exclaimed on the big screen, praising the reigning champions of wrestling King and Marduk. At least someone was not too disappointed about losing the box.

"Oh man, it's another dead end." Ken grunted as he stumbled across Ryu's old training grounds after hours in the city. Nothing had remained but the clear waterfall that continued to flow and the animal's natural habitat.

Knowing Ryu was one-hundred percent dedicated to his training, he was used to the wilderness. He could stay out there for a year without having getting any sickness. Only rarely Ryu would often travel to the city streets and civilization. But it was mostly for fights and to contact Sakura by email.

As he walked on the grassy fields, he started to remember his early days with his training with Master Gouken and Ryu. At the young age of twelve, he was sent to Japan by his father under the tutelage of Master Gouken. Ken was very reluctant to stay in Japan as he was just looking for the way out. And it was not the most pleasant of terms Ryu and Ken had been under for the first time.

As he ran through the fields, he was suddenly stopped by young Ryu foot sweep. Standing firm with his arms crossed, Ryu blocked his path. "It's dangerous to wonder around the forest by yourself."

"Oh mind your own business, I'm outta this dump. I shouldn't be here." Ken shot back.

"It's time for training." Ryu informed.

"Then go train, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Ryu continued block his way, much to Ken's dismay. "It's not coming from me, it's coming from Master Gouken."

Ken was prepared to fight. "Get out of my way kid."

Ken threw a straight punch that was obvious to Ryu to predict the attack. Ken's failure to connect led him on the floor spitting out dirt. When Ken threw the second punch, it led to another dodge that made little Ken slip off his feet. As Ryu put on a grin, it had angered Ken thinking that he was mocking him.

"Let's see how you like this smart guy." Ken threw a kick. But because it was so recklessly thrown, it had led him flying into a tree much to Ryu's amusement.

"Gr! You think you're so tough?!" Ken was eager to keep fighting no matter his failures.

Ryu may have still been inexperience, but even he knew Ken's moves needed much work. He had the skills, but not the determination and discipline as most students go. Nevertheless, he saw great potential in him as he helped on his feet. Ryu saw genuine reflection of himself within Ken through his hurt leg and his minimum tears.

"I think we should go back now. We never know what is out here at night. Master Gouken will be worried about us."

Ken may have felt very pitiful before, but at the same time, he started to acknowledge Ryu. Ryu's fearless nature was something to be recognized among young new warriors. And that was the day, he was determined to be Ryu's equal. The more he spared with him, the more he wanted to beat him.

Ryu was both a friend and rival to Ken as they would usually face off. On the other hand, he would pull pranks on the sidelines to Ryu to really get under his skin or even give him an edge on his victory. These childish pranks would often lead Ken in the doghouse.

These early moments led to Ken laughter to himself. Ken's moments with him and his best friend was unforgettable at best. Losing Ryu was like losing a part of himself. And even if he didn't show it, he shared Juri and Ingrid's concern for Ryu. He may have been strong, but there was only so much he could do.

Even if people had said other things, he knew deep down Ryu was alive out there. And he wanted to find him for his sake and his family's sake. As he grasped Ryu's headband, he only hoped that he knew for sure Ryu was okay out there.

"Wherever you are Ryu, I will find you."

Having endure many fights, Ryu lied on the hard surface grounds and stared at the starry night sky. Falling down on the floor was a constant habit he was already used down throughout his fights. He wanted to reach out to the stars with his bare hands. Half of his body wanted to fight some more, other half wanted to rest and never wake up. Through these obstacles, he knew this was far from the end of his trails.

Nonetheless, he knew everyone was worried about his predicament and he wanted to make it home in one piece. There was work to be done, so he could not afford to rest. With bend of his back and feet, Ryu hopped back on his feet, awaiting his next challenge.

"Are you ready for the next test Ryu?" Pandora inquired hovering above him.

"Yes, let's do this." Ryu tighten his belt. "Wait for me everyone, because I will make it out of here alive."


	6. Seven Deadly Sins: Sin of Lust

Author's note: Welcome to the new year everyone

* * *

As the warrior continued his ongoing trails, he suddenly found himself falling down. Through the darkness he descended to ground level, once again not knowing where this next test would even take him. The unpredictable nature was only a part of his journey within this dimension.

Still, Ryu's calm warrior spirit made him not fear the ground platform. He was even not afraid of traps that might be held on ground level. It could have been a pit of spikes, corpses, shallow water, or even an acid bath. But perhaps Ryu was thinking too hard of the situation. Using his keen instinct, he leaped onto a platform, and shot himself towards a cliff.

When he arrived on the ground, he quickly swung on a branch and landed on the ground finally, awaiting his next fate. But this time, it took him to a different place. Statues of different fighters surrounded each side of Ryu. It was almost like a museum or even a Hall of Fame. Each fighter, Ryu was able to recognize from just one glance. Knowing Ryu, he'd never forget an opponent's face.

Before long, Pandora had already appeared. "It took you long enough to get here."

Ryu took an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, well most people don't like being pushed off a cliff for no apparent reason."

"But then that wouldn't be fun now, wouldn't it?" Pandora slightly teased.

"Either way, what is this?"

"This is the Hall of Fighters." Pandora flew across from the statues. "And this is your next assignment Ryu. Each fighter represents a deadly sin said in the ancient legend. And these sins will be your next test from here on out."

"The Deadly Sins?"

"Correct; there are seven of them. And each of them is inside a person or another. No human being is without these desires." Pandora disappeared. "And this first one will prove it to you."

As Pandora was gone, Ryu found himself in a lost forest unfamiliar to his training journey. Knowing his quest, he always adapted to new environment to make his own training grounds. It wasn't until he heard hissing and rough footstep as Ryu turned around fast.

"Juri…" Ryu said as his eyes widen. In a second, Juri had already side kicked Ryu in the chest, thus sending him flying to the trees. Ryu took a mid-glance at Juri's face to discover that it was filled with nothing but killing intent in her eyes. She was like vicious dog waiting to be released.

"What's a matter tough guy? Are you not good enough for me?" Juri taunted coldly. With arms behind her head, she swung her hips like model. "Come on, attack me from wherever you want; I'm waiting." Ryu turned his head. Juri shook her head. "I'll have to kill you if you don't take this seriously." As Juri charged with full-force, Ryu quickly dodged her blow as it shattered a big rock. As she swung her leg, Ryu caught the attack and easily threw her. Unfortunately, it did not stop her from launching a swinging kick projectile attack.

As he felt the impact of her kicks, he remembered back where he first met Juri. Each blow was mixed of both anger, and sick joy. There was nothing but malevolent and no honor clouded Juri's mind as faced Ryu. Back when she had defected from S.I.N, she was pursuing further battles to satisfy her craving. To her fighting was like an erotic ecstasy in her veins. From each encounter with a strong opponent, it only made her blood boil.

While fighting against his ally and lover, Ryu had remembered the times where they first met. Ryu saw her as an opponent ready to fight, while Juri saw him as toy that needed to be broken. After hearing so much about Ryu, Juri had never let up her attempts to hurt him.

Ryu on the other hand, saw her as foe that needed to be defeated as he never denied or passed of challenges from any fighters. Man or women, big or small, every fight was just the same only different styles and outputs. While seeing through her taekwondo techniques, Ryu quickly caught her foot. But it didn't stop the taekwondo fighter from launching her other leg with KI powered force.

Even Ryu's fist was bruise by the assault with his attempt to block the blow. He felt the severe burns on his wrist. As he shook it off, Ryu faced Juri once again. This pain was no different from the time he first faced Juri as he thought while defending against her attacks. With his eyes wide opened, he snapped himself back to reality. Knowing it was not real, he caught Juri next leg attack. With a thrust, he wounded the ankle and tossed her.

Despite the pain on her toe, it did not keep Juri from coming for the second strike. So with extreme speed, she raced at Ryu for more attacks. Now she was starting mix up both her leg and arm techniques. Just like back then, Ryu concentrated his energy to resist all negative temptations from clouding his mind. Not even a spec of doubt even entered his brain as he continued to focus on the fight. After caught Juri final kick, Ryu paid Juri a deadly stare. "Nice to see you haven't gotten rusty Juri. Now let me show you my true kick!" Ryu announced. After a right hook, Ryu stuck her with a side kick and for the last strike; he performed his Hurricane Kick with deadly force. He struck Juri both inside and outside her body.

As Juri spat out blood, she was getting ready for the next attack, until Ryu had stopped her with an embrace. Juri's rage now faded into sadness. He held her tight with strength and compassion. Just like back then, he could only imagine the pain she had went through. Soon the scowl in her eyes turned into tears, when Juri felt Ryu's arms over her body.

"_It's alright, I'm here for you now."_ Ryu whispered.

After that Juri's hateful essence was laid to rest. She felt a great weight now lifted off her shoulder that she had been carrying for long time even before her involvement with S.I.N. Feeling Juri's presence once more; Ryu clenched the sparkles in his hands. And as he looked up, Ryu's hope had risen.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Ryu looked up at the mid-lit sky. It would seem like the homesickness was starting to get to him. "Don't worry Juri, we will be reunited again. I promise." Ryu took up to the next door of his next test. "Until then, wait for me."


	7. Sin of Sloth

As the light flashed before the young warrior, he once again found himself in a different setting. Ryu had arrived in his next trial. And already it was a disturbing environment. Sirens and violence echoed through the mean streets of Metro City. Darkness covered the nearly blacken streets as street light flickered over and over again.

Ryu could almost smell the scent of violence and destruction on the streets. But then again, the half beaten thugs were already a clear indication of what was going on. As Ryu tighten his fist, he was already set for the next test even if he didn't know what to expect from here.

Soon Ryu was stopped at his tracks as he had heard the sounds of jingling chains. Then when an object flew his way, it didn't take the warrior long to catch it with one palm. It was revealed to be a tiny rock, which plagued his curiosity.

"Man oh man, I can't find a decent fight around here now and days. No wonder why everything has been so boring lately." Someone moaned from a distance. Ryu knew that familiar voice even in the shadows.

There stood the former Metro City hero now in prison uniform and long chain handcuffed hands. And judging from the hair on his chin, the years were definitely not kind to the former hero. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he greeted in uncaring tone.

"Yes is has been a while since the last World Street Fighter tournament." Ryu answered. "I've heard you were once a hero of Metro City, Cody, you, Guy and Haggar. So what happened to you?"

Looking apathetic as usual, Cody replied with. "Look man, it's nothing personal, people just change that's all."

Ryu glanced at Cody's wanted poster, thus making him a bigger threat then the Mad Gear. Other than that, it was often the Mad Gear who feared him. "I can see that."

As the sirens of police cars had roared the streets, Ryu knew it was safe here. And knowing the Metro City police department, anyone would already be a suspect, no matter how innocent they look. And the last thing Ryu wanted to be is in a prison cell even if it was just an illusion.

When the police went on their daily patrol, they searched every corner and alley for signs of inactivity. No one could now be trusted on the streets of Metro City, especially at night. And with the curfew in effect, enforcement was their biggest priority now.

After the alley Ryu and Cody was at was patrolled, Ryu came out from hiding. However, Cody was not in Ryu's cross hairs after the check.

"Hey where are you looking huh?" Cody asked on top of the stairs. Ryu decided to follow him. As Ryu made it to the top, Cody already was ahead of him. "What took you so long? I was getting pretty bored over here." Cody yawned, "And besides, its way passed my nap time."

"Help, help, someone please help me!" A woman called out, being trapped in corner with a bunch of Mad Gear thugs.

A Mad Gear member held a knife to the woman's throat. "Just hand over all your merchandise lady and we will let you go."

Ryu noticed the mugging activity. "That woman's in trouble. We have to do something." Cody did nothing but sit down. "Aren't you coming?"

"What's the point anymore?" Cody lied on his back again. "They would only get taken down in second before I even broke a sweet, remind me when something bigger comes up."

"But this is your hometown, shouldn't you do something?" Waiting for a quick response, Cody had already fallen asleep.

Ryu dropped down to ground level. After knocking out one thug, others went to take his place. Knowing Ryu years of skills, petty thugs were no match for his power. It took nearly a few seconds to take them all out at a time. Ryu handed the lady her purse. "It's not safe here, you should leave." Ryu advised.

Really grateful, the woman gave Ryu a soft peck on the cheek, "Thank you for saving my life. I'll remember this."

"I got to say, you beat my usual time it takes to take out those typical punks."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

Cody scratched his head. "What's the point every criminal is exactly the same no matter how much you beat the crap out of them?"

"I thought the Cody I know would often jump at the chance to fight any battle your way."

"Yeah, but when they go down quicker than a sack of oranges, the novelty wears off fighting second rate weaklings. They will just keep no matter what, over and over again."

"And here I thought you loved fighting."

"Hell yeah I do, but not weaklings like that." Cody walked away. "And besides, I'm sure everyone's favorite pigs got it perfectly under control." Cody pointed to the Police Officer making a quick arrest at a group of street punks.

"Somehow, I beg to differ." Ryu had still seen the trembles of fear within the people of the city. And little to no officers were on duty at this very sight,

Then came a TV broadcast. Cody's old friend made his opening statement. "Attention everyone of Metro City, this is Mike Haggar. And you will no longer live in fear of the terror that haunts Metro City. If appointed Mayor, I will vow to clean up the town, thus ridding it of pollution of street scum and everyday litter. It will be a place to finally call home. No fear, no violence, and no longer a reason to hide from these threats, you will be protected at any means. As a citizen and a father, I promise a better future within my power."

"This message was brought to you by the Haggar Foundation." The TV concluded.

"Humph, looks like the old man's ego is as big as the screen." Cody joked.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ryu inquired.

Cody rested on building and yawned. "You're looking at it my good man."

Ryu was not pleased. "Are you serious?" But Cody was already snoring again. Whether Cody wanted to ignore it or not, Ryu could not stand by and watch this violence ensue. He left the fighting slacker to his sleep as he went down ground level.

Even if it was only an illusion, Ryu still felt the need to protect innocence lives. From armed punks, to heavy muscled thugs, Ryu cut them down like an ax cutting a tree. And since the thugs were lousy at hand to hand combat, it only made Ryu's job easier. In their case it was always strength in numbers.

And speaking of numbers, more criminals only came Ryu's way as he was finished with the first block. Since enough, the groups started getting bigger and bigger. They were now starting to come out like a swarm of ants, never letting up in their path.

Yet, it would not stop Ryu from protecting more lives from every thug. He was now starting to receive damage towards him. Front, behind, side to side, each thug attacked him from these directions. If there was time that Ryu truly needed help this was one of them. Now he was no longer concerned about the trial assigned to him, nor did he even know what it was at this very moment.

It had been over an hour as the collapsed thugs surrounded the street allies, beaten and defeated. It was not without its consequence as the warrior seemed ready to drop. Both muscles and legs seemed very fatigue. And even Ryu's insides were starting to burn out. Ryu's heart was arcing rabidly and it was already not a good sign.

To make matters worse, the thugs kept coming. It was like a never-ending void of madness. As much as Ryu hated defeat, he also had to respect his body's limitations. He could not move his body, let alone stand up. What was the purpose of this trial?

The thugs kept approaching and it already signified the end. Unfortunately, he still didn't know the meaning of this trial. Now all he could do is have patients. However, at the condition he was in, what else could he do at the moment? Then it popped into his head. He remembered what Cody said.

"The novelty wears off eventually when you're just facing second rate weaklings." Cody said. "You keep fighting and they keep on coming?"

Now Cody's words were starting to make sense. Coming from him directly, it was definitely saying something. With a soft inhale, Ryu sat down quietly. He shot his eyes and ears. Further tension only made his heart beat faster like a drum. Then as it took its last few beats, the tension was gone. No enemies were in his sight, it was perfectly clear.

Cody placed his hand on Ryu's shoulder. "Congrats man, you passed the test. Truthfully, I didn't think you would." Ryu fully understood the meaning of this trial as he was fully healed.

"It wasn't easy."

"See you on the other side; we still have score to settle." Cody winked and said vanishing away.

"I look forward to it." Ryu said racing towards his next task, because he knew deep down, it was only going to get tension from here point out.


	8. Sin of Greed

**Author's note: I'm still determining the other sins for the characters, still ideas would help greatly.**

* * *

After falling and crashing into a building, Ryu found himself in another familiar setting. Surprisingly enough, he was now in the gambling city. Already he was wondering what this location had to do with his next test, since he was never big on fame and fortune. He was martial artist pure of heart and determination, not wealth and power.

His thoughts soon came to a close as someone burst through a slot machine like it was punching bag. Ryu recognized that heavy grunting anywhere. He turned his face to reveal the raging bull boxer himself. "Time to get paid to bring you in." Balrog barked, pounding his fist. "My boss has big plans for you."

As Ryu got into his fighting stance, he also sensed another opponent's presence in the air. When he turned to the other side, it revealed more familiar fighters. One fighter of American/Chinese decent was Marshall Law and another fighter of America with tall flat hairstyle was known as Paul Phoenix.

"It's time we settled an old debt, isn't that right Paul?" Law inquired cracking his knuckles.

"You got it Law!" Paul added, also tightening his fist.

"Special lesson fees are applied!" Paul and Law said altogether holding their hands out.

Once again this outcome didn't faze Ryu as he stilled held his fierce warrior face and stance. Knowing Paul, Law and Balrog's carving for fast cash, Ryu knew it would be their undoing. However Paul and Law tried to make cash the old fashion way, while Barlog was willing to bust heads for his dough. Still no matter their reasons, the fight was all that mattered.

He kept his eyes on both sides. Barlog constantly pounding his fist was inching to go at any given second. And Paul and Law were already in their fighting stances awaiting the first move. But Ryu had decide to try a new tactic, with two fingers, he taunted his foes.

Like raging bull, Barlog charged with a fast uppercut from his fist. Law and Paul went in for the second strike with two roundhouse kicks. Only to find out that they hit only air, Ryu was already away from the fighters.

"Come on chump, I'm just getting started!" Barlog charged at Ryu again. Using his left and right hooks, he started to fight Ryu again. Each fist was like rapid machine gun as Barlog tried to hit Ryu, but was missing every blow he made.

Before his last fist connected, Ryu caught his attack. "That's always been your greatest weakness Barlog. Your attacks are way too opened and way too predictable. You intend to put so much power in your attacks that you're rarely even considered conserving your energy."

"Shut the hell up!" Next Barlog delivered an unexpected headbutt only to be dodged by Ryu. And Ryu followed it up with his uppercut of his own known as the Shoryuken. As Barlog was down, Law and Paul wasted not effort making their attacks visible to Ryu. They used their tag-team effort to try and bring down the martial arts warrior. Both the left and right side, Ryu used his skills to parry and dodge each strike thrown at him. And since he was not the first time he's faced off with more than one opponent, it only made the fight more challenging. Still what was a fight without its share of challenges?

Both Law and Paul's fighting style was easy to read and comprehend as Ryu continued to fight the both of them. "Hold still so I could knock you out peacefully!" Paul demanded.

"It's nothing personal; we don't want to hurt you too badly." Law added.

"Oh please, don't hold back on my account." Ryu shot back. With a careful leap, Ryu gave Paul and heel kick. It then followed by a quick shoulder toss towards Law, coming at Ryu with full-force. Pushing Paul off of him, Law was ready for the second round. Yet, his chance was never given as he; Paul and Barlog were being absorbed by an unknown force.

A cloud of black energy sounded both of them as their energy was being sucked away. Soon after, they were nothing more but a rotted corpse. And after hearing familiar laugh, Ryu stood on his toes. With the same fierce look on his face, he tried his best to not show any signs of self doubt.

The smoke revealed himself as Ryu's old foe, now consumed by demonic energy.

"Kazuya." Ryu said. "I should have known you were the next test."

Kazuya took an evil smirk. "So you did learn something after all this time Ryu?"

"Off course, since you would often stop at nothing to get true power even if it means giving up those precious to you like your son."

"Please, that weak minded fool always lacked the Mishima ambition. So he is of no use to me."

"Just like your father was to you."

Kazuya gave Ryu a scowl. "He was weak as well. No matter how much that old fool tries to cheat age, he'll always romaine the weak senile old man as he was before." Kazuya went close to Ryu. "But who is to say, you won't give in to true power in order to become powerful." Kazuya missed his target as his fist created a massive earthquake within the ground.

Like Akuma, Kazuya had the same hatred ambition for power. Kazuya's attacks were monstrous like bloodthirsty beast. Ryu could sense the evil in his eyes as he faced the monster. Kazuya was like hell itself as the Devil emerged inside of him. Spouting claws, horns and wings, Kazuya was deadly serious about his battle.

Ryu found himself in trouble as he was constantly taking hits from Devil Kazuya. Ryu's hits were like pillows to Devil Kazuya. Each attack had failed to strike deep with the devil form.

Ryu blasted his projectile. "Hakouken!"

Kazuya was untouched. "Ha, ha, ha, that tickles." Kazuya taunted. He absorbed more energy and souls from people, allies and family included. Nothing would ever stop his own selfish goals, because to him being weak is for the dead. Even when Ryu was down, Kazuya continued to pound on him. The impact of Kazuya's blows was like steel. Honor was definitely not in Kazuya's vocabulary. "If that is all you have, then I may just kill you in seconds!" Kazuya continued.

Kazuya took flight with Ryu and then tossed him to the ground.

Breathing in and out for air, Ryu struggled on the next move. From the damage his body had taken, he was like a rock ready to crumble. After the last amount of breathe; Ryu heart had begun to tremble. A hidden energy was calling to him deep inside. It was screaming "release me" over and over again.

"No, not now." Ryu groaned in pain.

"I demand you release me!" the energy continued to call out.

The pressure was already against Ryu as he could barely move his body. Both the pain and the energy were holding him back from fighting. Or so Ryu had thought. He tried his best to pretend he could not hear the energy, but it echoed through his brains. The same "release me" phases were being repeated over and over and over again through his mind.

"You'd best better do what it says; otherwise, you're going to die a painful death. And you will not see your precious pathetic family again." Kazuya reminded. "Who knows, maybe that daughter of yours may make a good G-Corporation test subject."

As Kazuya tail ensnared Ryu neck, Ryu had suckered punched him unexpectedly way. "You will not go no further!" Ryu demonic half spoke through Ryu.

Kazuya felt no pulse within Ryu, yet he was able to strike him. Nevertheless, he did sense the dark energy resonating within Ryu. So it was time for a counter attack as Kazuya fly high in the air.

When he took a dive, he flew in with insane speed, surrounded by large amounts of Devil energy. Ryu just stood there motionless as Kazuya was assured on his easy victory. When their fist reached one another, the battle was now over. But Kazuya was not victor as he spat out blood.

Out of nowhere, Ryu had struck his chest with the same attack that scared Sagat. With a trust of his palm, he attacked Kazuya's chest. It was the same wound that his father had given him. There were no hatred or vengeance thoughts within his attack as Kazuya sensed, just purity in heart and calmness.

Just then, Kazuya gave a mid smile. "You passed the test."

After that the whole environment was back to the way it was. Ryu was now back to present realm as the aura clouded the way. Soon the aura started to move once again and Ryu knew what his next path was. As he followed the aura Pandora's ghost watched him on his ongoing path of trails.

Ryu may have gotten fortunate on that trial, but he was not so sure about the other ones that followed. But for right now, it was all in fates hands.


	9. Remembrances

Having regained some confidents, Juri decided to do some searching of her own. Like Ken, she wanted to find Ryu as badly as him. So taking along her daughter, Juri decided to her hometown. And not many changes had been made since then.

Lonely as it may have seemed for Mel to see his playmate go away, he and Eliza was glad she was back on her feet again. And even he made a pinky promise that they would not be apart for very long. It had been years since Juri had been back to Korea. She could only wondered what went on in her absences or even what has not went on?

Because of her rough years in the past, she barely had little to faint memories on her past. With her daughter on her shoulders, Juri and her daughter walked through the quiet streets of Korea. Ingrid patted Juri's head, "Mommy; can we please get something to eat? I'm really hungry." Ingrid begged.

"Settle down Ingrid, I'm sure food can wait till the next…" Juri paused as he stomach started to rumble as well.

"That's not what your tummy says." Ingrid corrected her mother, much to Juri blushing face.

Juri lifted Ingrid off her shoulders. "Alright dear; so what do you say to some BBQ, Korean style?"

Ingrid licked her lips. "Yummy."

"You just remember to always eat your vegetables as well, that way you will be even strong, maybe even stronger than your mother."

On TV, "On today's news today, another Shadaloo Syndicate was raided by FBI officials and brought to a halt. Everything including drugs, weapons, and other illegal substances were brought as evidence for police and prosecutors. It had been the one hundred successful raids this year. And we hope these vicious criminals will be locked up for good."

Ingrid watched a family go into the same restaurant they were heading. Envious, Ingrid decided to ask. "Mommy, how was your parents like?"

Juri was paralyzed by Ingrid's sudden question. It was all coming back to Juri.

"I'm telling you. We need a strong case against him, otherwise, he walks! You hear me?" Juri's father, Abeoji, said talking on the phone. "If those unstable vials aren't enough, then what is?"

"Ugh, that was a very poor performance Juri, and after all the hard efforts to get you into this program." Juri's mother, Anae, continued to criticize her efforts. The more she saw Juri fall on her bottom, the more disappointed she became.

"I'm sorry mother but I'm trying." Juri wiped the sweat from her forehead and huffed for air.

"Well try harder, because this isn't enough. Apologies only mean something if you intend to change." Anae turned her face to her husband. "And for god sakes dear, did you even see your daughter's match?"

"Not now Anae, I'm busy with something." Abeoji left the room. "Then how are we going to build that case?"

Harsh and distance they may have seemed, Juri knew that her parents only wanted what was best for her. Efforts were one thing, but perfection was another. And being raise in wealthy lifestyle was far from perfect. When Juri caught her breathe, she rose for another round.

Now it was back to present day.

"I bet your parents must have been nice people, huh?" Ingrid said.

Ingrid was not far from the mark. With a smile, Juri rubbed Ingrid's head. "Yes they were."

Ingrid tried to grab the first piece, only to be stopped by Juri. "You got to be fast enough kiddo, and besides that one is not cooked all the way." Juri teased. "Are you eating your vegetables as I said?"

"Yep, I already ate some lettuce and broccoli. And even ate some red tomotoes."

"You mean tomatoes."

Ingrid grabbed the BBQ meat before Juri had the chance to reach. "Like you said, I have to be fast enough."

Juri wiped the BBQ from Ingrid's face. The taekwondo fighter didn't want to pursue further into her past life. But she knew Ingrid was curious at that age. Ingrid's young and innocent face was enough to bring the worry off of Juri's face. She could not bury it for long.

"Ingrid how would you like to meet my mother and father?" Juri offered.

"Really cool, I cannot wait to see them."

"Neither can I." Juri muttered sarcastically, still unsure herself.

* * *

The first stop was at the old Dojo Juri had trained. Since she was fifteen she decided to learn taekwondo, much to her parent's expense. As she witnessed a bunch of students training, she realized the place hasn't changed a bit. No longer was it a private dojo for her and her alone.

"Alright everyone in sequence now!" The sensei instructed the students. "Hai!"

"Yah!" With a straight forward punch, the students shouted in unison.

Watching these students made he remember of how she was back at the Dojo. Young, unbalance, discipline, and very inexperience were her main faults. Like other Street Fighters, she aimed to be the best there was. After hours, she would often use her family's gym to train and hone her skills.

Through blood and sweet, she jabbed the punching bag like it was an attacking foe. Not an instant did she let up her intense attacks. Juri knew she had the skills, but not the dedication like most young martial artist. Her whole entire body drenched with sweet as she collapsed on the ground.

"Excuse me, mistress Juri. But dinner is served." The maid called out.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Juri replied, jumping in the shower first.

"How are the investigations going so far?" Anae inquired at the dinner table.

"Not so well, it seems like Shadaloo always has a plan for everything." He drank his whine. "Each time, we seem like we are close to busting those criminals, they always seem one step ahead. It looks like this is going to be a tough case. So I'm going to need you all up early at five am to fly overseas."

"That sounds dangerous." Young Juri interrupted.

"Oh don't worry about it Juri-dear, just listen to what your father says."

"It is Juri, Shadaloo is a large crime organization have been on the run since day one, and even trying to control the local government. But right now I and well as many must to do my part in putting them down, just as you must do your part to improve yourself. Do not embarrass this family, okay."

"Okay," Juri said, still not fully confident in herself.

Later on, the last stop was made at the local Korean Cemetery. After passing many tombstones of the deceased, Juri had finally made it. It almost seemed like an eternity since Juri came here. Even being in this site, she felt like a ghost. Ingrid was still looking for Juri's mother and father through the cemetery.

"Here it is Ingrid." Juri presented to her daughter the gravesites. "This is my mother and father right here. I haven't been here for ten years."

Ingrid was almost surprised as she kneed down by her mother. She could not even find the proper words to say. "They were nice people overall Ingrid. They were strict sometimes, but nice." Juri was ashamed to say it. "Then there came that day."

When it hit Juri, she remembered the incident. While sound asleep in her father's arms, they rode to the airport. Quiet as the night was, nothing had fallen but the morning snow. It wasn't until an hour before it happened. An explosion came on the streets. It was then followed by gunfire.

"Everyone get down!" Abeoji exclaimed to his wife and daughter.

Soon enough, the bullets had stricken the Han family. Bullets have impaled Juri's mother and father like knives. And little Juri was fading fast as her father continued to scream her name. When there was ounce no sound left within the vehicles, the gunmen quickly retreated.

It only took a few minutes for the ambulance to rush to the Han family's aid. For her age, Juri was fortunate enough to survive. She ended up suffering a massive loss of blood and damaged left eye. But fate was not kind on her parents. Juri's body and mind may have been unconscious, but not her ears as she heard the reports.

The master bowed down, welcoming Juri after her hospital recovery. "I'm sorry Juri. I deeply regret…"

"Save it old man!" Juri quickly interjected in a bitter tone. "There will be no excuses and no whining. You will serve me just as you served my family. So from this point on, you will teach me everything you know about the taekwondo fighting forms."

After that day, Juri's life was never the same. She became cold, bitter and vicious. She pushed herself to the limitations of her body and mind, turning everything into a lethal weapon of death. No longer did Juri was to be defenseless or even worst a victim again.

Ingrid could barely believe anything after hearing the story.

"Mommy has done a lot of terrible things with no remorse whatsoever." Juri told Ingrid. "Tragedy can cause a person to do a lot of crazy things Ingrid. It can make even a nice dog turn into a rapid beast. I shamed myself and worst my parents." Juri continued to stare at their graves. "I bet by now they are ashamed and disgusted at me now." She said as tears begin to roll down her eyes.

Ingrid crawled onto Juri's lap. "But that was back then mommy. You're not like that anymore. And you did change when you met daddy." Ingrid picked out some flowers. "Do you think grandma and grandpa would love these flowers?"

Juri wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sure they will."

"Here you go grandma and grandpa." Ingrid said with a smile to the graves, setting down the flowers.

Out of the blue, Juri hugged her loving daughter. "Ingrid no matter what, just always remember that mommy loves you always." She sobbed.

Ingrid presented her mother a flower. "When daddy comes back, we will be a happy family again."

Juri smiled with joy. "Yeah, we will."

Hard to believe Ingrid was the one to reassure Juri of reality. Now that she remembered it, Anae always said those words to Juri when she was faulted. She knew she could never wash away the blood she had spilled. But she could focus on what she had now. And with Ingrid hopeful output, Juri had no doubt that her and Ryu would be united again.


	10. Sin of Gluttony

Another trial had passed as Ryu found himself in a totally different environment. So as usual, he carefully stepped with caution. Feeling the rough sandy surface under his feet, Ryu tighten his fist with anticipation.

Soon his ear caught loud stomping. So loud that it nearly made the ground shake itself. He turned his head quickly to reveal a bunch of raging bulls charging at him. It was a stampede. Knowing Bull's reaction to the color red, Ryu was already in trouble because of his red colored headband.

So much for taking it lightly. With quick pace, he rushed his feet as quick as he could. These bulls were almost as aggressive as Balrog when he fought. Never thinking and always charging into action was always Balrog's play style. But knowing his training Ryu made an obligation to always be prepared for anything ahead.

Before the bull's horns could connect, Ryu preformed a quick backflip. While on the bull's back and with hard pull, he brought down the beast.

Now Ryu found himself in a coliseum with thunderous cheer to their fighter. A fighter made his way towards Ryu. It was a very familiar face. Tall, dark skinned, buff, and heavily armed with a chain wrapped around his wrist. Birdie was aching to crush Ryu where he stood. "You're done for little man."

Knowing Birdie, he was always all talk and plenty of action. And what he lacked in brains, he made up in muscle. Nevertheless, bigger was not always better. After a dodging a few hits, it only took Ryu's jabs and final Shu-Ryu-Ken to take out the big overgrown thug.

Much to the crowd's pleasure, Birdie was down. And the man sitting at the throne watched with fascination in his eyes. But now it was time for the deciding fate of the loser. So with a call of the thumb, he gave him the thumb down, thus sealing his own fate. Which means it was now up to Ryu to deliver the killing blow.

It there is anything Ryu was not, that is a killer as he stood his firm ground. The crowd was not happy on Ryu being merciful and neither was the person in charge. "You dare defy me and will of the people?" The person yelled out. He jumped down to Ryu's ground level. Ryu knew that arrogant, egotistic, voice anywhere. When he took out his cloak, he suspected as much.

"Looking back, I still can't believe my master lost to someone like you." Adon barked.

"You always did have the biggest ego of all Adon, maybe even bigger the Dan."

Adon spit on the ground. "Sagat was not the same since he lost to you, so it was up to me make Muay Thai name shine again to the glory it once was."

"By glory, you mean take and seek power trying to be a 'god' among many?"

"You catch on real fast Ryu."

Ryu got into his stance. "I suppose you can't accept change in your or others' lives, can't you?"

"Changing to be weak is for fools, because in the world of Street Fighting only the strong succeed. And the weak are left in the dirt." Adon snapped his fighters, calling two house roman horse chariots. As the chariots rushed, so did the event.

Little to no experience Ryu had riding chariots, let alone horses. It became quite a bumpy ride for him. Soon the arena started to shift to a whole new direction. It became a clear roman raceway from ancient times. He didn't know what was really going on, nor did he even want to question these events as he never did.

After finally getting the hang of the chariot riding, Adon swooped in for the first attack, throwing Ryu's chariot off balance.

"Hey, I don't think this is a part of the rules." Ryu said keeping his ride together.

"I do everything it takes to win. And that includes knocking your ass off course." Adon shot back.

When Adon went in for the second attack, Ryu quickly maneuvered the animals to the side. However, it didn't stop from a slash kick. Little did Ryu know that he could not fight and ride at the same time? And knowing Adon's stubborn self, he would never let up a challenge no matter what came to him.

So with a pull, he bumped his chariot to Adon's, thus knocking back. Before he could react, Ryu went for a fast hook to Adon's jaw. "Impressive, you're just as strong as you were back then."

"If this is the why you want it, then I have no right to refuse, nor do I have choice in the matter."

Adon wiped the remaining blood from his mouth. "No you don't."

While still racing, Ryu and Adon continued their ongoing battle. One hand was on the ropes of the chariot, other the limbs were duking it out at the two fierce Street Fighters. Since their movements were limited at this very moment, they had focus on one thing at a time. It was almost like fighting with one hand tied behind their backs.

In a minute, they came to a cliff. Ryu had to hurry whipping the horses to push faster. Then with careful planning, Ryu's houses made large jump off the cliff. What a relief that it was a close call? The horses managed to make it safe, but Ryu was stuck to the edge until he was pulled across.

He then found Adon ahead of him by a mile. So he tried to catch up as quickly as he could to the fighter. When he was caught up to him, Adon grinned further. "What took you so damn long? Were you too busy picking your nose?"

Ryu did not respond as he was just concerned about the ongoing race. And as usual, Adon fought as Ryu defend. Like Sagat, Adon had that aggressive spirit, yet it was not the same as Sagat. Adon was like a raging demon with his techniques. Not a moment went by that Adon even held back on his powers.

Ryu's head nearly hit the pavement after he suffered Adon's attack. He found himself in quite a predicament as the Jaguar Warrior tried to bury his face in the sandy surface. He felt Adon's bandage toe around his neck. The power of his glutton was starting to overwhelm the young warrior. He was starting to lose consciousness. Everything was fading to black with every grip.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to bid your fare lady and that brat daughter of yours farewell when this is all over. Until then, it's been fun."

This didn't sit well with Ryu while under the lock.

"Ingrid." Ryu grunted. "No! You will not Adon."

Using the last remaining of his strength, Ryu preformed a nerve punch to Adon's leg. The feeling created a cramp to Adon's leg, causing to lose feeling. The cramp roamed around like fly pulsating through his body. For that Adon lost his balance, which gave Ryu an instant to give a hard jab.

Both were still in equal place distance as the race was far from done. It did not stop Adon from attacking Ryu in an endless barrage of attacks throughout the race. When both their attacks connected, Ryu's attack was the first to hit, knocking Adon off his horse. The Muay Thai fighter was sent tumbling through the ground. And thus Ryu was the victor of the race and the challenge. Judging by the end result, Ryu did not need to figure out that the test was passed.

The mention of his family ran through his mind as he looked at his photo. Both his wife and daughter looked so happily together. Now he was getting more homesick than ever before.

He bit his lip and shouted, from the top of his vocal cords as power surged through his whole body. "Ingrid!"

The evening nap was interrupted by Ryu's call. Ingrid's eyes widen, getting a sudden feeling. Looking at the night sky, she could almost feel her father's presence even if he was far away. She now felt that gained a connection his energy signature. "Daddy."


	11. Sin of Envy

Ryu next quest took him to a most usual place, he thought he never see in his training. A place full of expensive Chandeliers lights, a large buffet table, all sorts of business people in different formal ware, and classical music that echoed the whole place. Ryu was now a party, and to his embarrassment, he was totally unprepared. Or so he thought when he took a second look at his attire.

Out of nowhere, he was no in a professional business suit. It had been a long while since he has dressed for a special occasion since Ken's Wedding. Even if Ryu looked apart, he still felt like he stuck out through the whole party. So he tried to play it natural.

As Ryu sipped his drink, the applause had started. However, it was not on him, but one the guest of honor. Onto the main stage had appeared with Jin Kazama to make his formal announcement. As Ryu suspected, the Kazama family had sponsored this local evening, with the main funding being from the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Thank you all for coming to this event." Jin started. "For years the Mishima Zaibatsu had been a long standing conglomerate, founded by my great grandfather Jinpachi Mishima. He built this company out of nothing and made it into something. He made it into company to make a different in people's lives, and that's what I intent to do." Jin noticed Ryu from the audience which brought joy to his face. "And it looks like we have special guest with us today who's been traveling far and wide taking on many tough battle on his training journey. Please give your attention to Ryu."

"What me?" The people clapped with joy at the martial artist.

"Please come join me on stage Ryu." Jin inquired. It was already embarrassing being on stage with a bunch of people. But Ryu kept his cool, trying not to be stage fright. Ryu avoided saying any words as he took a greeting bow. "You see everyone, I come from a very rough family. And it was hard for me to reach out nor respect anyone. But all that changed when I met Ryu. No matter what the circumstances where, Ryu's honor still shined throughout his battles."

Still averting the people's gaze, Ryu kept silent.

"So it has come to my attention to introduce a new project founded by the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin played the clip, revealing a new training center. "I like to introduce, the Ryu Foundation. It is a place for the younger new generation fighters to train here in multiple combat styles, so they too can replace the old with the new. I never would have come up with this idea if it hadn't been for you Ryu." Jin placed his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

Even if Ryu was deeply flattered, he didn't feel like he deserved this much. He didn't consider himself a powerful fighter, let alone a role model to kids. He just considered himself just as ordinary as any other Street Fighter. Yet some people had perceived Ryu differently than others.

* * *

As said, the place was just as Ryu had seen. New and young generation fighters lined up in place for the main opening event like it was rock concert. Ryu may have been happy to be the inspiration face behind it, but he still felt that he didn't deserve this much praise. Never did he felt for material means, he fought to strengthen himself and his skills.

Doing the early signups was Sakura Kasugano. Off course with Ryu involved, she was always there. And the young spunky martial artist, Makoto, was in charge of the early morning demonstrations. Basically, she was the Dojo instructor. As she tighten her belt, she formed her fight stance against the young fighter. "Get ready and prepare yourself!" She instructed the student.

The student put up his fists, "Yes sensei."

After taking a few steps back, the student went for the first attack. With a dash, the student released a very fast harden kick. It was followed back a handstand blasting out more kicks. The attacks were like hammers as Makoto parried the moves. Before the next kick could arrive, Makoto already had her opponent figured out.

As she furthered her scowl, she unleashed a quick charged punch, knocking the student off the training mat. "You open up your defenses too easily; therefore, it is too much aggression in your moves." Makoto helped up the student. "Attacking is fine and all, but you also have to keep your defenses up as well." Makoto said.

The student took a bow and responded, "Thank you sensei."

As Makoto's was in the clear, she discovered that her mission was far from done. After she took a glance at Ryu, she started cracking her knuckles. She approached him with much strength she could conjure. "So the guest of honor has arrived?" Makoto said. "You look just as strong now as on the papers let alone the TV."

"Interesting, from what I seen, your fight style is karate. You have some pretty impressive strength back there." Ryu complimented.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Makoto formed her fight stance. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, accept my challenge!" She demanded.

"Ryu and Makoto sensei are going to head to head. This is so awesome." The student cleared the Dojo making their way for the two Street Fighters. They were now the center of attention.

"Go Master Ryu-san, do your best out there." Sakura cheered.

"I told you to stop calling me that Sakura." Ryu replied.

Intrigued what she heard, Makoto asked. "So you have a title and a student now?"

"It's a long complicated story, and I do not wish to bore you with the details."

"Good, now let's get this started a truly see if you are worthy of being called master."

Ryu's felt her fist as they were as hard as bricks. Her attacks were so swift and precise like missile. Had it not been for Ryu's powerful hand, it would have bruise his body let alone break his bones. Straight and to the point Makoto was as she directed her attacks at Ryu.

No matter how big her opponent, Makoto's power of her techniques was always dead-on target. Even if Ryu had evaded her attack, she always had second attack. If a punch had failed, Makoto threw another blow attack instead. Or even if a kick missed their target, she used her other foot.

Because of the speed and power of her attack, it made it hard for Ryu to counter attack. It came from all directions at a time. Before he could even lift a finger, another attack of Makoto came his way. Makoto's ongoing attacks felt like bees swarming all over. She was relentless with their attacks.

As Ryu played on the defense line, Makoto was able to push him back, nearly off the mat. Because she was faster than him, Ryu could not react quickly. The crowd was in direct anticipation of what will happen next. It may have seem like Makoto was winning, but that was beyond the point for them.

"Come on Ryu all or nothing." Makoto called out.

As Makoto charged in, she tossed a punch. When the attack failed to hit Ryu, she used her second fist. It did not stop her from using her legs. Slowly and calmly, Ryu also dodged the attack. And when the other leg came, Ryu quickly sidestep. It was almost like facing an opponent with multiple arms. As he looked Makoto straight in the eyes, he was focused now.

Each attack was easy see and read from every direction. As he had both of her arms in place, Makoto was trap. Although it would have been if Makoto didn't clock her head back. Ryu didn't need to read what was coming. With careful timing, he knocked her head up. And then quickly when Makoto was exposed, Ryu countered with a punch of his very own.

Now Makoto was the one crashing to the wall. When she felt the brutal bruise on her chest, she was pleased. A bit hurt, but pleased. "It seems like you really do live up to your name Ryu." Makoto got up on her feet. "I am indeed pleased to call you Master as well." Makoto took a bow as the student did the same, including Jin and Sakura.

In their eyes, Ryu was like a grandmaster, yet Ryu didn't feel like one.

"This test was demonstration of your strength with the odds stacked against you." Pandora reminded. "Many people admire your power, yet you do not think of yourself as strong as most opponents."

Ryu glanced at his fist, "Maybe because I'm not strong."

"I agree that there is a bigger world out there Ryu, but at the same time, you must also learn how to know yourself deep inside. From what I've seen during the pursuit of the box, I have witness many great fighters. So through my eyes, there are no weaklings. Have more confidents in your abilities Ryu." Pandora disappeared as well as the test environment.

Ryu nodded as she pursued towards the red path way.

"Are you sure?" Ken inquired after hearing the news.

With Juri's hand on her shoulder, Ingrid nodded her head. "Even if it is faint, I could almost feel my daddy's presence."

Ken was pretty overwhelmed if not a bit excited about his friend's safety. The power was surging deep inside of Ingrid. Even at her young age, she could only control a portion of her unique abilities. And that portion was used as connection to her father even she could not hear nor see him.

"So Ryu is going through some kind of phase from Pandora, how typical of him?" Ken pondered but was relieved.

Deep down he knew Ryu was still alive and well. It was not denial or stubbornness. It was his absolute fate in his friend. He didn't know what he'd do if Ryu was gone forever. He was ready to try just about anything at this rate.

"Don't worry dear; soon we will be reunited with your father again." Juri said grasping both Ingrid's shoulder.

"I'm sensing that daddy presence is in the Iceland." Ingrid said.

"But I've scanned the area of the Antarctica multiple times and there was nothing." Ken took a breath slowly. Ken's hope grew more than his determination each day. "Well at this rate, we do we have to lose? You better be there Ryu. I won't forgive you if you die on me bro."


	12. Sin of Wrath

Through the darken scenery, Ryu stood his guard through the unknown area. He didn't know where or what was coming towards him next. The mystery was always the challenge. With every baby step he took, Ryu's eyes glanced his eyeballs left and right.

Soon a stream of red fires started to burst in every direction. It surrounded Ryu like an army. When stumbled across the flames, he began to see his family, friends and allies. Each and every one of them held a face of happiness as they seen Ryu.

It also brought a smile to his face to see them again after all this time. Their smiles were almost as bright as the morning sun. At last the trials were finally over. But unfortunately, that was not the case. Before he could greet them after so long, a dark flame entered the arisen.

The flame had already engulfed them. After a careful glance, Ryu's eyes widen with shock over this outcome. Everyone of his friends, family and allies were lying down, badly injured.

Neither one of them were breathing as much as they needed to. All the strikes that were committed against them were all fatal blows. Ryu could not save them within the time limit. Soon their hearts have seized.

"No, this can't be happening!" Ryu cried out. Juri, Chun Li, Ken, please wake up! Who did this to you?"

When Ryu heard a very evil under minded laugh, he got on guard immediately. "Where are you, show yourself?" Ryu called out to the being. Inside the flames that stood in of Ryu now appeared a malevolent entity. Bearing his claws, raven wings, long spike tail, and spiked surface horns, the devil made his way towards the fighter.

"It's too bad your friends didn't survive my encounter Ryu." The devil said. He started beating on them while they had collapsed. "Personally; I was hoping they put up more of a fight just like you Ryu."

"Jin, is that you? Ryu inquired.

The devil grinned sinisterly. "I guess you're not as dumb as you appear."

"But why, how could you do this?"

"I finally know the true meaning of power that my father had strived for. So I decided to take it for myself and the others as well. With this kind of power no one can beat me."

"Even if it means killing your friends and allies?"

"They only hold me back Ryu, so I now fight for myself and only myself. Chun Li and the others were fools to try and stop me, but they were easy to take down. Every one of them lacks the inner abilities as you do Ryu."

"I thought we were…" Ryu paused.

"Friends; friendship is for fools as well as love." Devil Jin said staring at his hand. "It was time that I cut off those connections in pursuit of a bigger goal in mind. But I'm not satisfied yet, in order to pursue that goal. I must slay you as well to determine who is superior."

When Jin waved his hand, red flames started to consume Ryu's friends. The flames were now transforming them into beings like him. As Ryu stared at his friends corpses, he gritted his teeth. After the way Jin had helped him, he could not believe that this was the end result.

"No Jin! You can't do this!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh but I can, but can you?" Devil Jin shot back. "Take him down!"

* * *

In a flash, Jin's devil spawns had attacked Ryu. As he defended from his friends attacks, he felt the intensity building up inside of him. Each attack were as fierce as bloodthirsty animal. Even if he had felt detached from his friends and allies once in a while, he still cared about them deep inside. The Satsui-No-Hado was bad enough not corrupting anybody else but him, but the devil gene was even worst.

Rage and anger consumed them just as much as Jin's Devil form had taken over him, plus a more demonic side. "You abandon us Ryu!" Ken roared.

"And to think I almost admired you Ryu-san." Sakura exclaimed.

"Where were you when we needed you the most?" Juri shouted.

Chun Li then cried out. "I used to think Bison was the disease around here, but your darkness had spread towards people. Perhaps it is you that should be in jail instead."

Guile added. "The world would be a better place without you, you monster!"

The words rammed through his head like a needle. Was this the true intention of everyone that had seemed him? A distance fighter that separated himself and journey from the rest of the world. Never once giving thought to anything or anyone in need, just himself.

Was he the true darkness that had caused all of this for Shadaloo, S.I.N, and even the Mishima Zaibatsu? Would the world truly be better off without him as Ryu wondered getting beat by his friends? He wanted to strike, but he didn't want to hurt his friends badly.

When Ryu had pushed his friends back for a few attacks, Devil Jin decided to rise for the occasion. Ryu took knocked a few of his friends just to an unconscious state. He knew it would last long, it was only a matter of time before they got up. "You're going to pay for this Jin!" Ryu growled demonic voice.

"You outta be thanking me Ryu. I released you from all those bonds that kept you from releasing your true power." Jin corrected.

"You know, I'm glad your mother isn't here to see how much you have grown like your father. Won't she be proud to see what you've become?"

Devil Jin rammed Ryu to the wall as he was not pleased with the words he said. "Do not speak about my mother that way Ryu?"

Ryu wiped the blood of his mouth. "From what I been told, your mother dislikes violence and darkness more than anything else. And what you are doing is no different Jin."

Devil Jin's anger grew. "Then we will have to see who is the stronger one with or without words, won't we Ryu."

Ryu was caught by the neck by Devil Jin's sharp tail. Knowing Jin's fighting style from the last fight, it was easy for the fighter counter his strength and techniques. But the completed Devil form was a whole other story. The strikes were as deadly as the devil himself.

The other fist did not make the approach as Devil Jin held him by the face. So when it took flight, he started slamming Ryu to the wall. The slams not only delivered devastating pain upon his body, but his soul as well. He felt his soul wanting to leave his power at any second.

Now that Ryu was down, this left Devil Jin happy on his victory. He was now the most powerful being of all. He stood above everyone like a true god among men.

Taking his heel to walk away, Ryu stood back up. With every bash that occurred, Ryu felt the intense pressure boiling up inside of his body. "You've made a bad decision when you submitted yourself into that beast of no return." Ryu said, enraged.

"It was only a restraint that I have released from my body."

"If you knew the first thing about restraint then you would have conquered it years ago."

With his sharpen devil claw, Jin once again bashed Ryu to the wall. Before his tail to impale Ryu, he was caught by his fist. Dark energy began rising deep inside Ryu. And it grew by every second with his incoming attacks. But it would not stop Ryu from striking back with attacks of his own. And soon, his attacks were starting to come out of order, no related to his ordinary fighting style.

It came at a very different and sporadic pattern. This time Ryu was on the offensive line as overpowered Jin's attacks with his very own. He could attack nor defend against his assault. Ryu was vicious with his punches and kicks like a hard stones.

"You made a terrible mistake Jin!" Ryu yelled with hatred in his veins. With every successful blow, Ryu's nature grew. More and more with his hits, he was anxious to take the devil apart piece by piece. After an upward kick, Ryu charged his fist.

When the power was charged, he blasted a powerful Satsui-No-Hadou that was even more powerful than Akuma himself. To have that kind of power in his hands was almost. It was enough to bring down the devil inside of Jin. As he felt Ryu's grip under his neck, Jin shut his eyes slowly.

He was ready to meet his end from the hands around his neck. Any given second, he was dying to snap his neck and end the devil curse once and for all. The darkness was calling out to him to give the final command. When his felt his heart beat faintly, Ryu let go of Jin.

Ryu felt himself consumed by his natural impulses. The dark pressure was still resonating through his body. The killing instinct was still calling out to him even as Ryu left.

"So this is how it ends?" Jin staggered in pain.

"This is not the way I do things, not now not ever." Ryu said as he continued to walk away from his chance at revenge. Ryu may have sought revenge, but he did understand the feeling of those consumed with revenge.

"Your strength continues to grow from these trials." Pandora was right behind Ryu.

"If you say so?" Ryu replied in meditation.

"Behold you final test, young warrior!" When the scenery transformed again, Pandora stood in front of Ryu. Using her powers, she transformed into Ryu's other entity known as, Evil Ryu. "This one will determine your worthiness of all. The final sin."

"You mean…?"

"That's right Ryu, you are the Sin of Pride. Now you must learn that for yourself during this fight."

Ryu stood up and faced his last test and enemy. "I'm ready when you are." Ryu said without an inch of doubt running through his mind.

As Ryu was at the faceoff of his final challenge, Ken and the others raced to the Antarctic as fast as they could by plane. With his friend on the line, Ken was willing to go through great lengths to save him. And judging from what was told by Ingrid, there was no room for self doubt on him or the group.

"_Just you wait Ryu, we will be on our way soon."_ Ken thought.


	13. Sin of Pride: The Way of the Warrior

It had been an hour since Ryu had found himself faced off against his final challenge. He stood face to face with the half he had avoided and feared for so long. It was like a nightmare coming true. He was almost afraid to act as he felt the scar on his chest that Juri had inflected upon him.

This test was either going to make or break the young warrior as he feared the end results. Judging by the intense red aura, this situation was beyond the demon Akuma, maybe even more powerful. But at any rate, Ryu had no intention of backing down from this challenge, nor could he want to. This could very well determine the fate of himself and the world.

"Before we start, I have a request if I happen to achieve victory among this trial." Ryu said.

"Very well, I will hear your request if you claim victory, depending if I could make it happen through this endeavor." Pandora voiced inside Evil-Ryu. "Are you ready warrior?"

Ryu formed his stance. "I'm always ready, so let's do this." After a few steps, the fighters charged like horses on a stampede.

* * *

While on plane to the Iceland of Antarctic, Ken suddenly heard a small noise. After his plane was engaged on auto-pilot, he walked slowly to check out the sound. Since he was already in a rush, he was not in the mood for any surprise attacks from Shadaloo, S.I.N or the Mishima-Zaibatsu.

As he checked in the back, Sakura fell out of the bag portable. Realizing she been caught, she gave nervous, "Oh hi Ken."

Crossing his arms Ken wondered, "What are you doing here Sakura?"

"I've heard Ryu-san was going to be nearby, so I could not pass up a chance to see him after all this time. It has not been the same without him."

Ken helped up Sakura. "I'll say. From what I heard from Ingrid, he's facing his own challenges. And I should hope this won't be the last we see of him."

Ingrid started to grunt. Since establishing a connection to Ryu she was able to sense him and his struggles. But she still was not able to see fully what he was going through. She only could hope that her father was going to manage this situation outcome.

Suffering beatings and falls, Ryu found himself struggling with his other half. But it would not come as no surprise considering it was indeed himself that he was facing. Each move and flow of his fighting techniques were blocked, countered, and dodged with Evil-Ryu's own power.

No way, not even for a mid-second did Evil-Ryu hold back on his moves. He was like animal constantly hunting his prey, never giving up until caught or dead. Ryu could not even have chance to think of a countermeasure to use against his opponent even if he could.

The brutal attacks of Evil-Ryu's fist not only harmed Ryu's body, but his very soul existence himself. He felt each punch ripping away at his soul. Ryu could barely even see his body right through the clear water. Both his mind and body was started to feel faint.

"You are my weak half. And once I destroy you I will finally be free once more!" Evil-Ryu roared. When he charged, Ryu quickly grabbed Evil Ryu and preformed a throw.

"We will see about that." Ryu replied rising on his feet.

"So it seems like you do have some fight left in you after all, you weakling!" Evil-Ryu answered back as he prepared for downward kick. When dark water was splashed, Ryu used this ruse to smack Evil-Ryu through the jaw. Unfortunately, the other planned attack had failed to follow-up.

As nothing was revealed through the splash of water, a Dark Hadou blasted Ryu's way. Seeing the predicted attack, Ryu had dodged with a leap. Although it would have been a safe dodge if Evil-Ryu was not already at his location waiting to rush him with a kick.

Because of the aura amplified of the kick, it was enough nearly burn his chest. There was no time to ease the pain as Evil-Ryu came for another attack. He only had millisecond to react to his punch as Ryu countered with his own blow. When he grabbed his fist, Ryu used his elbow against Evil-Ryu from the back. Then he Ryu did a back kick towards Evil-Ryu.

Took nearly half his breathe just to make that quick attack perfectly précised. Yet, Ryu knew that this battle was not over. As Evil-Ryu faced him, he was prepared for the incoming strikes. So as he stroke back, Ryu stood on the defense line, blocking Evil-Ryu's attacks, move for move.

"Try this instead!" Evil-Ryu shouted breaking through defenses and stricken him a straight punch like a wrecking ball.

Even Ryu's blocking had proven useless as Evil-Ryu decided to aim for the bottom. Ryu's upper body might have been guarded, but not his feet. It was cleaver strategy coming from Evil-Ryu's part. Then again, nothing had shocked him anymore at this point.

Evil-Ryu took smirk through his bear boned fangs. As the red aura continued to surround his body, he only got more vicious with his perfectly timed attacks. "When will you learn you fool, there is not honor, just fighting for a victory? And by time this is over, only one of us will be standing, while the other lies dead in the dirt!"

As he looked deep in Evil-Ryu's eyes, Ryu was too injured to respond.

"More power, more blood is what I crave." Evil Ryu formed his demonic stance, awaiting more bows.

Ryu rose on his feet as Evil-Ryu did not wait to charge him with more brutal blows. Ryu's left hook had missed as Evil-Ryu had vanished to a direction. Knowing he could appear anywhere, Ryu had kept his calmness in check, trying not to panic or react too quickly.

Just like his fight with Akuma, Ryu tried to anticipate Evil-Ryu's moves. Hearing the teleport, Ryu aimed his fist at his enemy. Again, the punch was easy to see coming, but Evil-Ryu was not done. Evil-Ryu overpowered Ryu with another uppercut of his own fused with his dark powers.

As Ryu spitted out blood on the watery surface, he was almost at a total loss of what to do with this deadly advisory. Akuma was one thing, but this one was another fight. He looked defeated just by the beaten up expression on his face upon the water. What was he going to do at this rate?

Evil-Ryu had vanished before his eyes again that left Ryu confused over where he was going to strike next. This was the final test of all he worked for all this time. And with much on the line, he could not afford to fail. Still, he had to find a way out of this beating he was taking.

Slow breathes at a time, Ryu continued to keep himself calm and cool. As he lied on the watery surface, Ryu shut his eyes. And so the memories started to come back to him. From their Sin Trails to the early fights, Ryu concentrated his energy calm power. He tried to reach out to his master's power deep inside.

He felt the blue fire burning deep in his heart. It turned from a spark into a ball of flame. And then soon, it evolved into a wildfire. He was there; he just needed a little to more time to focus. Hearing the growls of Evil-Ryu, Ryu tried to rid quiet all distractions. Grinding his teeth, he focused more and more throughout this dreadful outcome.

The dark risen fist was only an inch away from fully connecting. As it would have signified the end of the warrior as little Ingrid started to fear. Squeezing the pillow tightly, the pressure was getting the better of her. It was only a matter of time before the endgame had been decided, if it had not been for Ryu's sudden reaction.

"Victory means utter destruction for you and my enemies!" Evil-Ryu continued to shout. Evil-Ryu went to use his other fist, But Ryu had already parried with his own knee hit. Turning his fist, Ryu had struck him the second time with no difficulty. From each attack, he had remembered the trails he was put through.

A few attacks had followed by a straight kick. Learning from Lust Sin, he learned to fully embrace his moves and power.

After absorbing careful blows, Ryu had learned to endure through the Sloth Sin.

Following the Sin of Greed, he realized to harness his natural impulses, rather than hold them back for any reason.

Playing fourth the Gluttony Sin, he put all of his power into each attack of his four limbs to strengthen his blows.

With the Envy Sin on his brain, he started to imitate moves of his opponents, such as his friends, allies and family, predicting their attacks before they struck.

And finally clearing his mind of the Wrath Sin, Ryu fought with purity in his soul then every power.

Not pleased, Evil-Ryu blasted another Dark Hadou. "What." The projectile had bounced off of Ryu. The attack was ineffective. "No, it can't be; the power of nothingness."

Now Evil-Ryu was on the sidelines while getting bombarded by Ryu's fighting moves. Every moment, timing and hit was as direct as a sniper shot. Ryu and Evil were both short on breathe. While low on power, Evil-Ryu brought out his remaining dark energy. "Enough; I shall end your miserable existence once and for all!"

Ryu also did the same with the power of nothingness. "So I guess this is the way it has to be then?"

Launching the final dash, both Ryu's clashed the final remains of their power. When hit, it created a massive tremor not only through the Pandora world but to the Antarctic where Pandora had landed. Ken and the others felt its quake under their feet.

"Man, leave it up to Ryu to make quite an impact." Ken said trying to keep himself on the ground. "Ingrid, you sense anything?"

Ingrid nodded. "Daddy has been through a lot."

"Yeah, what else is new?"

Smoke and water cleared the field as Evil-Ryu was under Ryu's powerful fist through his chest. Thus, the battle had been decided as Evil-Ryu crumbled apart like dirt. It was a hard fought battle, but Ryu had managed to pull it off. And as it fell to the ground, Ryu's body felt like it was under a rock. It was over, finally over.

"Well done Ryu, you have overcome your many demons." Pandora congratulated Ryu. "Few had only passed my trails." While low on power after assuming Evil's form, Pandora unleashed her portal. After that she fell on her knees. Even she was worn out after a defeat. "It took a lot of my power, but you apparently managed to pass them. You have the heart and strength of a true master Ryu among many. I will not forget these events. Now then, it is time."

The trembling stopped as the others were safe. When their eyes faced dead center, Ryu was there at the same place Pandora was. The winds cleared out as the sun shined towards the wondering warrior. Just the shock was enough as the words alone could not describe this outcome.

Bursting in tears, Sakura rushed Ryu and embraced him in the tightest hug he's ever felt all day. Juri and Ingrid had felt the same as they comfort their long lost husband and father. Neither would not let go even if their arms were cut off. As Ryu held the hairs on Sakura's head he said, "There was not any moment that I did not ever think about all of you."

"Ryu-San." Sakura sobbed, burying her face in Ryu's chest.

"Daddy," Ingrid hopped on Ryu's back, happily.

Juri sobbed as well and muttered. "I outta kill you for this, you asshole."

Ken palm hit Ryu's head. "You had us really worried there dude. Honestly, I don't know what we'd do without you. What happened back there?"

"It's a long story, a really long story." Ryu held his friends and faily in his arms.

"Man, I really worry about you sometime. You have the craziest adventure I've ever seen." Ken said glad to see his friend.

"Farewell Ryu, may your journeys guild you safely. Now it is time I fulfill my promise." Pandora said. Watching them head home, the goddess admired the warrior. No one but Ryu knew the true intentions of the Box. As the Box glowed, it imploded from the face of the earth, never to be dragged into conflict like this again.

She had no regrets taking him under her wing. Years and years stories, legends and were told about Pandora's Box being evil, to even the most purist of hearts. Yet, people didn't understand its true nature and power. Then again, maybe it was not meant to be truly understood through mortal eyes. Maybe it was better off a mystery.

Through the stone tablets, Pandora left a picture of Ryu to be recorded into her history of warriors. He may have not seen it yet, but in her eyes, he was a true master warrior. And she would hope that his skills would continue to be an inspiration to the newer generation warriors like Ryu. And that was more than enough.

THE END

* * *

**Author's note: Hey I hope you all enjoyed my Unlikely series, I know it didn't start out well in terms of spelling and errors since I was still a beginner then etc, but what are you gonna do? Either way, thanks for keeping up with this story for so long. Like my MVC story, this was also one I had the most fun on. So once again read and review.**


End file.
